


It'd Be Easy

by miss_tatiana



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, au where pietro left the brotherhood and lives at the institute, btw i live for this au ive written so much about it, pietro's a ~photographer~, theres no xme nightsilver and im bitter so im posting mine, this is a VERY SHORT drabble im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: short getting-together drabble about pietro and kurt, if pietro mellowed out and lived at the institute. there's not enough stuff about these sweeties!!





	It'd Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this tiny drabble, i'm planning on posting more of my x men evolution fics soon

Kurt was lying on his stomach on the floor, propped up on his elbows. His homework was spread out in front of him, but his attention was focused on his own hands, which he was looking at closely. 

“What are you doing?” Pietro asked, from his bed. “Do you need help on that homework? I’m failing, but hey.”

“I’m just…” Kurt turned his hand over and then back. “I’d like to be normal.”

“You don’t want you powers?” Pietro’s response was fast and angry. Even though he’d left his dad, the ideas were still internalized. 

Kurt shook his head. “No, that’s not what I- I don’t know.” He shook his head again, pulling his homework closer before pushing back away and looking up. “How will anyone ever hold my hand?”

“Seems easy,” Pietro muttered offhandedly. “I mean, just like they would regularly, right?”

Kurt sighed. “Nah, not with their fingers and my fingers being different.”

Pietro rolled his eyes. Quick as lightning, he was lying down next to Kurt on the floor. “Gimme your hand.”

Kurt looked away, but held it out. He didn’t want to pay attention, didn’t want it to mean anything, but as he felt his roommate’s fingers brush his wrist he flicked his eyes back over to watch through half-closed lids. 

Surely, confidently, like everything he did, Pietro slid his hand up over Kurt’s until he pressed his fingertips to the other mutant’s. Then, he twisted his hands a bit to the left, and let his fingers fall. Like clockwork. He made it work, made things fit perfectly. 

“See, I told you it’d be easy,” he said his voice seeming muted somehow. 

“It doesn’t look right,” whispered Kurt. “It’s me, it’s the wrong color. I hate it.” He tried to let go and sit up but Pietro held on. 

“It’s not the wrong color,” he said, slowly pulling the other boy back onto the floor with him. “There’s no such thing as the wrong color.”

Kurt felt himself begin to sneer, trying to push away tears with cruelty. “Blue is the wrong color. But what’re you gonna do about it? Can’t change it.”

“I’m gonna make you realize that… that it isn’t how other people see you,” Pietro replied. “I mean- I’m looking at you right now, and I think you look amazing. The color, it isn’t something to be ashamed of. It’s something to be proud of. It looks beautiful. And see this?” He held up their hands. “This looks great too. Color-wise, form-wise, everything-wise. You know, I have this old polaroid camera. I know, sort of dumb, but it’s great. And, from a photographer’s point of view this-” He squeezed Kurt’s hand to indicate. “This looks breathtaking.”

Kurt was looking at the floor, at his homework, anywhere but Pietro. He could feel his face burning, and he didn’t want to have to ruin things and make the other boy let go. 

“And not from their perspective, or an artist perspective,” Pietro added. “Just from… from my perspective, I guess, it’s the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen.” He turned their hands back and forth. “The color, the image, the- you, I guess. Us. Visually. I… I didn’t know where I was going with this. Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Kurt said, looking up and away, at the ceiling, as his eyes steadily filled with tears. “I like holding your hand,” he forced out, his voice wavering higher before breaking. 

“Me too,” assured Pietro, sitting up, letting go, and pulling Kurt against him. “Me too.”

Kurt let out a shaky sigh, pulling himself away and rubbing his face. “Thanks. You’re a great roommate.”

Pietro’s mouth flicked up on one side in a kind of smirk. “Can I be a great something more?”

A smile, unstoppable, spread across Kurt’s face and he nodded, laughing. “Yeah. Yeah, you can.”


End file.
